1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a vehicle and a method of controlling a vehicle, and more particular, to a vehicle that allows a driver to recognize a degree of proximity to other vehicles using a warning light.
2. Description of Related Art
When attempting to change a driving lane, a user may check for other vehicles being driven at a rear side thereof using a side mirror of the vehicle. However, when another vehicle is in the blind spot of the side mirror, the driver may be unable to detect or view the other vehicle using the side mirror and thus it may be difficult to avoid a collision risk when changing the driving lane.
Recently, a blind spot detection technology has been developed to inform a driver of the presence of another vehicle by detecting the other vehicle in a blind spot of a side mirror. A blind spot detection function may be typically configured to inform a driver that another vehicle is in a blind spot by turning on a warning light embedded in a side mirror.